Gingham Check
by munya munya
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata makin dekat. Tak disangka, mereka bertemu lagi di pantai Hokkaido pada musim dingin! akankah Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya? atau malah.. inspired by AKB48/JKT48's song Gingham Check. Chapter 2: Naruhina in winter holiday/AU/DLDR!/sedikit berbau The last: Naruhina the movie! lol. special for Hinata's belated birthday 27/12! HBD Hinata! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Gingham Check ©2014 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe typos inside.**

**inspired by AKB48's song "Gingham Check"**

**Special for Hinata Hyuuga's Birthday! My favorite character!**

_**Dianjurkan membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Gingham Check dari JKT48 (yang bahasa Indonesia) biar lebih mendalami artiny__a._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru gelap panjang tengah duduk manis di sebuah <em>cafe<em> mungil bergaya _vintage_ yang sangat unik. Di bagian depan cafe didesain _a la gas station_ Amerika dan di dalamnya terdapat bangku merah bergaris-garis putih seperti bangku mobil tempo dulu lengkap dengan hiasan kaca spion, ban mobil dan botol-botol bir digantung di dinding _cafe. Pantry _pojok cafe pun tak kalah_ vintage_, banyak hiasan maupun aksesori klasik seperti _drum-drum_ minyak yang dialihfungsikan, mainan mobil-mobilan dan lain-lain. Dinding _cafe_ pun berupa bata merah dan ada ornamen kotak-kotak hitam putih menghiasi sepanjang dinding. Pigura-pigura berukuran kecil pun banyak tergatung di dinding. Lampu gantung perak berbentuk corong juga melengkapi interior klasik _cafe_ ini. Dinding yang menghadap ke jalan, di mana di seberang jalan yang luas terhampar pantai pasir putih yang masih asri, hanya terdiri dari dinding kaca transparan sehingga pengunjung _cafe_ dapat memanjakan mata mereka memandangi pantai sambil menyantap hidangan.

Udara pagi yang masuk melalui jendela _cafe_ yang dibiarkan terbuka terasa sejuk menerpa kulit gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ biru kotak-kotak atau motif _gingham check_ ini. Menggelitiknya dan menghipnotisnya untuk menengok ke belakang di mana suara deburan ombak yang merdu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Angin pantai meggelitik kulit bak porselennya dari arah belakang. Tentu saja suasana damai di pagi hari yang segar ini membuatnya begitu menikmati hari ini. Matanya terlarut dalam pemandangan pantai sehingga ia merubah posisi duduknya menghadap sang lautan di seberang sana.

Tanpa sadar pesanannya pun tiba. _Early morning tea_ dan _pancake_ madu hangat siap memanjakan lidahnya di pagi yang menurutnya cukup sempurna ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari libur musim panas yang ia habiskan dengan menginap di _villa_ milik keluarganya di Hokkaido. Ya, setiap tahun memang keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga gadis yang tengah menikmati paginya ini, teratur mengunjungi _villa_ milik mereka. Orangtuanya, adik perempuannya, Hanabi, dan kakak sepupunya, Neji turut serta dalam liburan kali ini. Melepas penatnya kesibukan kota Tokyo yang sehari-hari mereka lalui dengan berlibur di Hokkaido seakan menjadi rutinitas wajib keluarga Hyuuga. Namun hari ini, gadis bernama Hinata ini sedang ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri di luar _villa_ nya dengan menaiki sepeda. Di sisi lain, keluarganya juga sedang menikmati liburannya masing-masing. Orangtuanya berdua di _villa_, sedangkan adik dan kakak sepupunya pergi berenang di pantai.

Hinata menyesap _early morning tea_ nya sebelum melahap potongan terakhir _pancake_, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya melebarkan mata _amethyst _nya. Di sana, di jalan depan _cafe_, lewatlah seorang pemuda tak asing yang menaiki sepeda _fixie _putihnya pelan. Hinata langsung memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela. Tentu saja ia mengenal pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan kulit sawo matang itu. Dialah Naruto, teman sekelasnya di SMA di Tokyo. Lantas, yang membuat Hinata penasaran setengah mati, mengapa Naruto berada di Hokkaido yang notabene sangat jauh dari Tokyo? Apakah liburan juga seperti dirinya?

Tidak ingin dihantui rasa penasaran, akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan _cafe _setelah sebelumnya membayar pesanan. Ia harap Naruto belum terlalu jauh dari _cafe_ tadi. Dan benar saja, Naruto masih terlihat mendorong sepedanya dengan santai di trotoar pinggir pertokoan satu blok dengan _cafe _tempat Hinata sarapan tadi. Dia terlihat menyapa salah seorang temannya dan mengobrol dengan pemuda seumuran dengannya itu sambil berjalan. Hinata memperhatikan dari kejauhan sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Hinata tetap menjaga jarak 'aman' agar tidak ketahuan sedang mengikuti pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Menuntun sepedanya pelan, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan yang sesekali tersenyum cerah sehangat matahari musim panas. Melihat itu, senyum pun terkembang di bibir gadis bermata lavender ini. Senyum itu, yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya di sekolah, sumber semangatnya, penghapus sedihnya. Hinata sangat menyukai senyumnya, seperti ia menyukai orang itu. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki. Sejak masuk SMA dan sekelas dengannya dua tahun lalu, Hinata sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda sederhana penyuka ramen itu. Bukan karena wajahnya, popularitasnya, kepintarannya, atau bahkan hartanya, tapi semangat pantang menyerah walau sesulit apapun kehidupannya beserta senyum secerah mataharinya yang membuat gadis Hyuuga ini diam-diam menyukainya.

Yah, gadis pemalu seperti Hyuuga Hinata bisa apa untuk mendekatinya dan dengan gamblang menyatakan suka padanya di tengah teman-temannya yang lebih populer? Naruto memang banyak didekati gadis-gadis di sekolah—meskipun tidak sebanyak anak lelaki tampan, populer dan kaya— yah, semua orang memang senang berteman dengan pemuda seperti Naruto. Namun Naruto tetap ramah pada siapapun dan menganggap semua adalah temannya.

Naruto sering menolongnya di sekolah. Contohnya saat Hinata diganggu senior, Naruto membelanya dan bahkan pernah mengantarnya pulang setelah kejadian itu. Lalu saat pelajaran olahraga, Naruto pernah menolong Hinata yang jatuh saat berlari _marathon_. Dan bantuan kecil lain di kelas maupun di sekolah. Hinata tidak pernah lupa. Andai ia bisa membalasnya. Tapi dengan apa? Hinata tidak tahu. Bukankah hutang budi tidak bisa dibalas selain dengan budi juga kan?

Andai Naruto tahu ada seorang gadis lugu yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Namun walaupun Hyuuga Hinata sangat menyukai Uzumaki Naruto, ia selalu menyembunyikannya.

Tidak terasa Hinata mengikuti Naruto sampai ke jalan tepi pantai. Pemuda yang tadi mengobrol dengan Naruto pun sudah berbelok ke lain arah. Di depan gadis itu hanya ada jalan kecil yang dibatasi dengan dinding batu rendah untuk memagari area pantai di sebelah kirinya dan Uzumaki Naruto yang semakin pelan menuntun sepedanya. Perlahan keraguan mulai menyelimuti gadis cantik ini. Ia takut tertangkap basah Naruto tengah mengikutinya, namun rasa penasarannya yang besar membuatnya ingin menyapa pemuda itu dan bertanya mengapa ia juga ada di Hokkaido.

Hinata berhenti mendorong sepeda mininya, memandang datar Naruto yang terlihat menuruni jalan setapak—yang menghubungkan jalan dengan pantai tanpa dinding batu—dan menuju pantai. Terdapat bangunan kecil berdinding kaca yang atapnya terbut dari daun kelapa yang kering. Khas pondok tepi pantai. Ternyata bangunan itu adalah tempat penyewaan alat-alat olahraga air.

Hinata tengah menimang-nimang apakah ia akan lanjut mengikuti Naruto atau berhenti saat angin pantai berhembus menerbangkan gaun selututnya pelan membuat Hinata sibuk merapikan bajunya namun tiba-tiba, sinar matahari seakan menggodanya dengan nakal dan membuat pandangannya silau. Satu tangan Hinata yang bebas pun menurunkan topi biru lebarnya menutupi wajahnya namun angin kembali berhembus di bagian belakang topinya yang membuat topi itu terlepas, tertiup angin. Hinata memekik panik dan berlari meninggalkan sepedanya untuk mengejar topi yang memiliki motif sama seperti bajunya.

Topi itu terbang ke arah depan, sial bagi Hinata karena topi itu melayang ke arah pemuda berambut kuning di depannya dan jatuh menabrak punggung Naruto sebelum ia sempat meraihnya. Naruto yang merasakan benda jatuh mengenai punggungnya kemudian berbalik dan mendapati teman sekelasnya tengah menunduk dengan tangan bertumpu di lututnya, bernapas putus-putus seperti kelelahan. Naruto yang kaget melihat Hinata kemudian menghampiri gadis itu yang tengah panik dengan jantung berdebar keras sekaligus lelah berlari mengejar topi itu. Hinata merutuki sinar matahari yang seakan menjahili dirinya di dalam hati.

Naruto mengambil topi biru kotak-kotak Hinata dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. "Ini milikmu? Aku terkejut bertemu denganmu di sini. Jadi, hai Hinata!" sapa Naruto ramah dengan senyum menghiasi wajah _tan_ nya.

Hinata mengatur napasnya dan mencoba bangkit berdiri perlahan sambil setengah mati menahan detak jantungnya yang tak menentu. Antara malu, gugup, dan senang Naruto menyapanya.

"I-iya, terimakasih Naruto-_kun._"

Saat Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil topinya, tanpa diduga Naruto langsung memakaikan topi kotak-kotak dengan hiasan pita perak itu di kepala biru Hinata. Rona merah tak bisa ditahan Hinata untuk merambati pipi putihnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya. Sepertinya kita perlu bercerita mengapa kita bisa bertemu di sini. Mau ikut aku ke pantai? Aku bekerja sambilan di sana," ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk pondok penyewaan alat olahraga air itu.

Hampir melupakan sepedanya, Hinata mengangguk semangat mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, keluargamu memang tiap tahun liburan di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil memarkirkan sepedanya di sebelah pondok tempat penyewaan alat olahraga air. Ia pun membantu Hinata memarkirkan sepeda mininya di sana.<p>

"Hm. Naruto-_kun _sendiri, sudah sejak kapan bekerja _part time_ di sini?" tanya balik Hinata.

Kini mereka berjalan bersisian menjauhi pondok cokelat itu di tepi laut. Deburan ombak sudah menghantam ringan kaki mereka . Menciptakan sensasi alami khas pantai. Naruto tampak mencari _spot _ yang nyaman untuk mereka mengobrol.

Sampai di suatu batu besar pinggir pantai, Naruto duduk diikuti Hinata di sampingnya.

"Sejak SMA. Setiap musim panas aku selalu ke sini, di sini ada kakekku. Tepatnya sih adik dari Kakekku, dia pemilik pondok penyewaan itu. Lalu aku ditawari bekerja di sana. Lumayan kan untuk menambah uang jajan sekaligus liburan ke sini. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Tokyo terlalu penat?" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Selanjutnya Naruto banyak bercerita dan mendominasi percakapan mereka. Sesekali Hinata tersenyum membalas celotehan Naruto.

Pagi yang damai. Hinata senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang disukainya. Matanya tak lepas memandang lelaki di sampingnya. Baju lengan pendek yang Naruto pakai tampak sangat keren di mata Hinata.

Dan detik itu Hinata baru menyadari, motif baju yang mereka pakai hampir sama. Biru kotak-kotak. Bedanya, gaun Hinata bermotif kotak-kotak kecil yang manis. Sedangkan kemeja pantai Naruto, daripada bermotif bunga_ a la hawaii_, malah bermotif garis biru kotak-kotak lebar diatas dasar warna putih. Sangat serasi dengan mata biru laut milik pemuda pirang ini. Dilengkapi celana hijau _army _selutut berkantung di dua sisinya. Hinata diam-diam mengagumi kombinasi itu dalam diri Naruto. Bibirnya menyungging senyum manis dan mata _amethyst_ nya tak lepas memandang pemuda yang terus bercerita riang di sampingnya.

Bila dianalogikan dengan alam, Naruto itu seperti pantai. Rambutnya yang kuning cerah layaknya matahari, kulit _tan_ nya yang eksotis layaknya pasir pantai, matanya—dan jangan lupakan baju birunya hari ini—yang sebiru lautan luas di depannya, serta senyumnya yang sehangat cahaya matahari pagi untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Hinata jatuh cinta.

Mengingat itu, membuat hati Hinata kembali bimbang. Rasa sayang dan kepedihan seakan bercampur menjadi satu saat berada dekat dengan pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Kadang ia begitu menginginkan perasaannya terbalas, atau minimal tersampaikan. Namun begitu pedih rasanya mengingat dirinya yang pemalu ini tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia pun tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya. Yah walaupun Naruto selalu baik, kepada semua orang pun Naruto memang selalu baik.

Hinata menatap gaunnya yang berpola kotak-kotak. Hatinya seperti memiliki pola yang sama dengan gaunnya. Kadang ia bahagia bisa bersama Naruto seperti saat ini, kadang ia sedih mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Namun kata hatinya berbicara, ia harus memilih. Memilih tenggelam bersama perasaanya, atau memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Hinata terus berkelit dengan pikirannya. Mencoba menyelami hatinya sendiri.

Karena terlalu sulit baginya untuk menyelami hati Naruto.

Mencoba memantapkan hati membuat pilihan, mata lavender gadis ini menatap mata sebiru lautan Naruto. Mata itu masih memandang laut yang bagaikan refleksi dirinya. Naruto masih bercerita saat Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Ini saat yang bagus bukan? Libur musim panas. Di tempat yang sangat indah, yang jauh dari keseharian dan teman-temannya. Hanya ada Hinata dan Naruto. Sisanya hanya pantai ini dan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Mestinya sang gadis berambut_ prussian blue_ ini memanfaatkan keadaan yang mendukung untuk mengutarakan rasa sukanya. Namun masih saja ia bimbang. Haruskah ia ungkapkan saja?

Pandangannya beralih ke bagian bawah gaunnya yang mengembang. Hinata memandang satu demi satu kotak di sana seraya menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Kotak-kotak motifnya. Biru. Putih. Biru.

Kau pilih yang mana, Hinata?

"Hey Naruto! _Shift_ mu sudah dimulai sejak tadi, cepat kemari bantu Kakek!"

Teriakan dari pondok itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata sekaligus menghentikan celotehan Naruto di sampingnya.

"Sebentar, Jiraiya _jii-san_!" Naruto balas berteriak.

"_Go-gomen,_ Naruto-_kun_. Aku menggangu waktu bekerja mu," ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata! Kakekku itu yang mengganggu kita, bukan kau. Hahaha," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mendengar itu, rona merah pun muncul di pipi Hinata. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, gadis itu hanya diam mematung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bermain di pantai ini, _ttebayou_. Tapi aku lupa aku harus bekerja sampai jam 2 nanti. Hmm.." Naruto tampak berpikir dengan pose tangannya yang mengelus dagu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menungguku di sini? Yaa kau bisa bermain air atau pasir di pantai ini sambil menungguku. Nanti selesai bekerja aku akan menemuimu lagi. Kau tahu? Di sana ada restoran _seafood_ yang enak sekali _ttebayou!_ Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di sana. Dan kalau kau mau, kita bisa bermain selancar setelahnya. Tenang saja, aku ini cukup mahir lho berselancar. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

Hinata terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir. Tentu akan sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan libur musim panas dengan Naruto. Bukankah ini yang kau idamkan, _ne_? Hinata?

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam membuat Naruto mulai berspekulasi. "_Ne_, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-ap—"

"Aku setuju," potong Hinata cepat dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Melihat itu Naruto langsung ikut tersenyum lima jari dengan memamerkan gigi-giginya. Ia pun mulai melangkah pergi, melambaikan tangan pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Sampai nanti, Hinata!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>Air laut sebening kristal di pantai pulau Hokkaido memanjakan mata siapa saja yang memandangnya tak terkecuali Hinata. Gadis itu tengah menghabiskan waktunya di pantai dengan bermain air dengan riangnya. Walaupun sendirian, Hinata tidak kesepian. Ia suka menyendiri dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Menikmati alam, memberikan kedamaian di hatinya. Apalagi aktivitas ini ia lakukan untuk menunggu lelaki yang disukainya.<p>

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari liburan musim panas, di tempat yang indah, asri, dan bersama orang yang kau suka kan?

Maka Hinata setia menunggu jam dua berdenting. Sesekali mata sebening permata _amethyst_-nya melirik jam tangan kecil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mengecek berapa lama lagi satuan waktu yang harus dibunuhnya untuk bersama sang pujaan hati. Ah, Hinata tak sabar.

Namun di sisi lain ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya agar tidak terlalu malu berada di samping Naruto nanti dalam waktu yang lama. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati akan sikap super pemalunya yang tak kunjung hilang.

Saat Hinata pindah untuk bermain pasir, seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dari depan pondok penyewaan alat olahraga air itu, Naruto melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arahnya disertai cengiran lebarnya. Hinata balas melambai ketika dilihatnya Naruto seperti ditegur oleh kakek sekaligus bosnya dengan konyolnya. Ia terkikik geli melihatnya. Sisi humoris Naruto juga menjadi favoritnya. Di sekolah pun, tingkah konyol lelaki pirang itu selalu bisa menghiburnya. Menghapus gundahnya.

Ia selalu suka. Selalu suka Naruto.

Lelah bermain pasir, Hinata memilih bersandar di dinding batu dan dipayungi pohon kelapa besar yang teduh. Ia duduk memperhatikan laut dan Naruto yang tengah beraktivitas dengan semangatnya jauh di sebelah kanannya. Laut dan Naruto. Laut dan Naruto. Terus bergantian memandang keduanya—yang bagi Hinata sama indahnya— membuatnya terserang kantuk. Suasana nyaman ini pun sangat mendukungnya untuk terlelap. Ya, mungkin dengan ini waktu akan cepat berlalu dan jam dua akan segera tiba, pikir Hinata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mata biru laut itu terus mencari seorang gadis dengan baju kotak-kotak biru yang hampir sama seperti dirinya. Jarum jam sudah melewati jam dua tepat saat ia melirik ke bawah pohon kelapa besar di pojok sana. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri sosok gadis berambut <em>prussian blue<em> yang ternyata tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

Naruto menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Wajah ayu Hinata terlihat damai dengan napasnya yang naik turun secara tenang. Sebersit rasa tidak tega muncul saat tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak Hinata. Namun ia harus membangunkannya dan menepati janjinya.

"Hinata, bangunlah!"

Perlahan kelopak mata berisi kristal _amethyst_ itu terbuka. Begitu sadar, yang pertama Hinata lihat adalah jam tangan mungilnya. Ia langsung terduduk cepat saat melihat jarum panjang sudah di angka tiga dan jarum pendek sedikit melewati angka dua. "Naruto-_kun_!"

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat sosok yang ada di benaknya sudah tampak di depan wajahnya. Refleks ia memunduran tubuhnya namun dirinya terbentur batang pohon kelapa di belakangnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. Hinata yang baru bangun dan panik terlihat kikuk dan menggemaskan. Dalam hati Naruto ingin sekali mencubitnya. Perlahan Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Ayo bangun, katanya mau berselancar? Ombaknya sedang bagus lho."

Hinata pun tidak bisa menahan senyum malu-malunya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>Laut terhampar jelas di depan matanya. Sangat biru. Jernih sekali. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan butiran air yang sejuk di tengah udara musim panas itu membasahi kulitnya. Hinata memekik girang, takut, sekaligus menahan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya saat dirasanya sebelah tangan <em>tan<em> itu memegangi pundaknya dengan protektif.

"Kyaa!"

Kini mereka berdua, Hinata dan Naruto, tengah bermain selancar di tepi laut dangkal dengan cerianya. Hinata yang awalnya takut menolak untuk menaiki papan selancarnya sendiri—walaupun Naruto menjaganya di sebelahnya dengan papan selancar lain—dan berakhir mereka berdua berselancar dalam satu papan yang sama. Hinata di depan dan Naruto di belakang. Ya, satu papan selancar untuk berdua.

Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut berselancar, karena pada umumnya orang akan berdiri diatas papan dan menerjang ombak yang bergulung saat berselancar. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto hanya duduk di papan selancar yang mengapung ditengah ombak layaknya duduk berboncengan di jok sepeda motor saja.

Mungkin orang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan akan bertatapan heran, namun kedua remaja ini asyik dalam keseruannya sendiri di tengah ombak biru-putih itu. Cekikikan Naruto mengiringi pekikan Hinata yang panik dengan ombak laut yang semakin besar saja menerjang mereka. Maklum ini pertama kali bagi gadis berambut indigo itu. Sambil mengajari Hinata berselancar, Naruto tidak berhenti menenangkan gadis yang sebentar-sebentar memekik panik itu.

"Seru kan, Hinata?" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa riang setelah ombak ringan menerjang papan selancar mereka. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mengatur napas. Ini benar-benar menantang adrenalinnya, padahal bagi Naruto hal ini masih level dasar!

"Ahaha i-iya seru sekali Na— Kyaaa!" ucapan Hinata terputus saat ombak kecil kembali menyapu wajahnya hingga rambutnya basah berantakan.

Mereka kembali tertawa sesaat setelah ombak kecil dengan sangat seru menyerbu mereka. Mudahnya siklus permainan mereka seperti ini: pertama, mereka sama-sama mendayung dengan tangan mereka sampai dirasa cukup jauh dari pantai—namun tetap di zona aman—, lalu ombak ringan terlihat menuju mereka, Hinata memekik panik dan Naruto sibuk menenangkannya disertai tawa gelinya juga teriakan seru seperti "Whuuu!" saat ombak menerjangnya, terakhir setelah ombak menerjang mereka, keduanya basah kuyup dan baik Naruto maupun Hinata tertawa-tawa girang.

Naruto merapikan helaian rambut Hinata yang sangat berantakan membuat sang empunya menengok ke belakang dan Naruto mendapati wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah.

"Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata pelan tak sadar.

"Apa?" Naruto sudah selesai merapikan rambut Hinata.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak jadi. Um.. bagaimana kalau, ki-kita sudahi ber-berselancarnya," Hinata yang gugup berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah lelah? Baiklah, setelah ini ayo kita makan! Tenang saja, aku traktir!"

Dan papan selancar putih itu pun berbalik arah ke pantai membawa dua orang remaja yang terapung di gelombang air laut musim panas yang biru. Biru dan putih. Warna itu masih mendominasi kisah mereka. Ya, laut di depan mata yang biru itu memang menceritakan segalanya dalam diam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih atas makanannya, Naruto-<em>kun.<em> _Oishi desu_!" ujar Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan ikan bakar dan sup udang nya. Gadis cantik yang sudah kembali berpakaian kering itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Naruto yang ada di kursi seberangnya. Mereka kini berada di restoran _seafood _yang Naruto janjikan tadi pagi.

"Sama-sama, Hinata. Aku sudah bilang kan _seafood_ di sini memang nomor satu, _ttebayou!_ Sayang sekali tidak ada ram—uhuk!" Naruto tersedak saat mengunyah suapan terakhirnya sebelum menyelesaikan makan sorenya itu.

Hinata yang melihat itu segera mengisi gelas kosong Naruto dengan air putih dan memberikannya pada lelaki pirang di depannya. "Jangan banyak bicara saat makan, Naruto-_kun._"

Naruto menenggak habis air putih yang disodorkan Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh dan wajahnya terasa panas, sepertinya wajahnya mulai memerah. Kejadian barusan membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Hinata seperti sepasang suami-istri saja. Namun cepat-cepat ia menghilangkan imajinasi liarnya. Pacaran saja, mereka belum kan?

Tunggu.

Belum, berarti _akan_.

_Huh, apa yang aku pikirkan sih?_ rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan minuman pencuci mulutnya, sedangkan Hinata menatap laut yang berada tepat di samping jendela besar tanpa kaca di sebelah mejanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

Petang yang menjemput membuat laut di luar jendela tampak berkilauan. Hari ini ia seharian bersama Naruto yang disukainya. Hinata sangat bersyukur atas pertemuan mereka yang tidak sengaja ini berubah menjadi hari libur yang terasa sangat panjang dan menyenangkan. Ia melirik pemuda yang tampak sudah menghabiskan jus jeruknya itu juga tengah menatapnya intens. Seketika Hinata merasa gugup dan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya tanpa bisa ditahan. Di sisi lain Naruto yang tertangkap basah itu pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menyalurkan rasa gugupnya.

Hari ini pun Naruto senang sekali karena ada gadis ini. Menemani harinya di Hokkaido yang biasanya melelahkan, namun hari ini sungguh berbeda dengan hari libur musim panas lainnya.

"Aku ke kasir dulu ya," ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menahan Naruto dan membayar bagiannya sendiri, sebenarnya ia tidak enak hati ditraktir Naruto di restoran yang terbilang cukup mahal ini. Karena ia tahu Naruto bukanlah anak orang kaya, bahkan ia yatim-piatu dan hidup sendiri di Tokyo. Walaupun masih ada saudaranya yang menanggung biaya hidup sehari-harinya, walaupun ia bekerja sambilan untuk menambah uang jajannya, namun Hinata paham itu pasti tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu diliputi kemewahan dari orangtuanya. Tapi jika Hinata menolak traktiran Naruto, ia akan menyakiti hati pemuda itu seakan tidak menghargainya. Semuanya serba salah. Namun karena Naruto terlihat tulus dan dengan senang hati mentraktirnya, Hinata akhirnya menerima itu dengan senang hati pula.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih Naruto-_kun_." Senyum Hinata tulus mengiringi ucapannya yang membuat Naruto berbalik menatapnya lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi ke meja kasir.

Hinata memandang laut di luar jendela lagi, ini adalah saat yang tepat bukan? Hari sudah sore dan sepertinya setelah ini kebersamaan mereka akan berakhir. Saat yang tepat bagi Hyuuga Hinata untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada lelaki yang dicintainya. Kapan lagi momen seperti ini akan tercipta? Hari-hari di sekolah sungguh berbeda dengan hari liburnya saat ini. Tidak pernah Hinata sedekat dan sesering ini bersama Naruto di sekolah walaupun sudah dua tahun dalam kelas yang sama.

Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Hyuuga Hinata? hanya satu kata sederhana kan yang harus kau ucapkan pada pemuda pirang itu?

Satu kata sangat sederhana seperti,

_Daisuki_

Mungkin kedengarannya sederhana, namun harus Hinata akui ia tidak dapat mengucapkannya.

Atau mungkin belum.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau sangat berbeda hari ini," Naruto yang sudah selesai tiba-tiba angkat bicara, membuat kepala biru keunguan itu menengok ke sumber suara.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Hinata gugup. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba suasana hari yang semakin sore terasa romantis. Apalagi kulit Naruto yang keemasan diterpa cahaya senja. Membuat Hinata terpana sesaat.

Naruto menumpukan dagunya dengan satu tangan dan menatap mata lavender Hinata lurus-lurus. "Kau lebih ceria, tidak begitu diam seperti di sekolah. Apa ini efek liburan musim panas? Hahaha."

Hinata tertawa pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya namun Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Aku suka kau yang seperti ini," Hinata menahan napasnya sesaat. "Andai dirimu yang di sekolah juga seperti ini setiap hari, pasti kelas kita akan lebih berwarna, Hinata."

"Kadang aku merasa, kau selalu murung seperti memiliki beban yang berat. Cobalah untuk lebih membuka diri dan ceria seperti hari ini, _ttebayou_! Masa-masa SMA adalah masa paling indah Hinata, jangan sia-siakan waktumu!"

Hinata tidak menyangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto memperhatikannya sejauh ini. Wajahnya memanas mendengar itu, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil meresapi tiap perkataan Naruto.

"Karena percaya atau tidak, keceriaan itu bisa menular lho! Kebahagiaan seseorang bisa mempengaruhi orang di sekitarnya."

Sadar atau tidak, itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata hari ini, Naruto. _Karena kau yang menularkan keceriaan itu padaku,_ batin Hinata sembari menyungging senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ya, terimakasih Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto memandang heran gadis yang sudah tiga kali mengucap terimakasih padanya itu. Namun sebelum ia bertanya, Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku rasa keceriaanmu itu sudah menular padaku hari ini."

Senyum sehangat mentari milik Naruto pun terkembang, "Kalau begitu, aku harap bisa menularkannya setiap hari, selamanya."

Ah, Hinata merasa hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah selangkah lebih maju. Ia harap ini bisa bertahan di hari-hari berikutnya di sekolah.

Ia sudah bahagia.

Tanpa sepatah kata _suka _terucap, dengan hubungan yang seperti ini saja, Hinata sudah merasa bahagia sampai ke dasar hatinya.

Karena ia pemalu, karena ia takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya. Terlalu takut mengambil resiko menghancurkan hubungan pertemanan yang sudah membaik ini. Walaupun ia tahu, ini akan berlangsung sementara. Namun ia percaya, ini adalah tahapan menuju hubungan yang lebih lagi. Lebih dari ini.

Ya, karena ia penakut.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU HINATA-SAMA!**_

_***tiup terompet, tebar confetti, lempar Bolt & Himawari emesh***_

_**Peluk cium buat nyonya Hokage dari para fans! Mana suaranya penggemar Hinata?**_

_**Dan tak lupa peluk cium juga dari papa Naru, Bolt dan Hima emeshh! Wkwkwk**_

_**Oke saya tahu ini sudah telat sedikit hehe. Saya minta maaf. Mood menulis tidak bisa didatangkan semaunya, mereka datang dengan sendirinya di waktu yang mepet. Hehe.**_

_**Dan kenapa fic diatas tidak berbau birthday sama sekali? Tunggu chapter dua! Wkwk saya janji ini Cuma two shot dan chapter dua sedang saya ketik. Maksimal besok akan saya update. Insya Allah kalau tidak ada halangan, reader. Hehe**_

_**Dan juga maafkan saya yang dengan kurangajarnya mengupload fic multichap baru dikala fic multichap sebelumnya belum sempet dilanjutkan huhuu. Kalo ada yang nungguin fic Hinata vs Kaguya, (kalo ada ya) mohon maaf atas keterlambatan uploadnya ya. Pengennya sih hari ini upload juga. Tapi ya.. gitu deh. Menulis fic itu ternyata lama ya huu. Semoga tetap berkualitas ya walaupun lama. Saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin hehee.**_

_**Lalu tentang fic ini, kenapa AU? Padahal kan canon Naruhina family lagi ngehitzz abis. Gini loh saya bisa jelaskan. Fic ini dibuat awalnya jauh sebelum ending Naruto. Tapi karena mampet ide ya baru jadi sekarang. Tadinya mau oneshot eh malah begini yah, beginilah **_

_**Dan fic ini dibuat karena saya sukaaa banget lagu gingham check ituu! Unik banget deh emang itu lagu. Pas keluar versi JKT nya langsung kebayang Naruhina. Bahkan setting cafe vintage nya terinspirasi dari MV nya lho hehe bagi yang penasaran monggo intip MV nya JKT48 gingham check. **_

_**Terus juga saya suka banget kostumnya. Baik AKB atau JKT. Biru kotak-kotaknya maniss! Sampe iseng buat fanart nya ituloh yang di cover fic ini hehe. Hinata pakai bajunya melody. Wkwkwk wota detected.**_

_**Tapi sebenernya saya bukan wota kok, aku mah apa atuh hanya fans biasa yang ga kesampean jadi member jeketi *eeeh***_

_**Okedeh daripada banyak cincong mending ngajak reader review! Gampang kok cukup klik kotak di bawah ini, login atau cukup isi nama, dan masukan kometar. Review ditunggu ya!**_

_**27 december 2014, with love and a very happy birthday to Hyuuga Hinata.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Munya**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah memasuki musim gugur tahun ini saat Uzumaki Naruto berjalan pulang melewati pertokoan di sudut kota Tokyo. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah jaket ungu di etalase. Jaket yang simpel dengan lengan dan _hoodie_ berwarna putih dan ujung pergelangan tangan berwarna ungu lavender yang sama seperti bagian badan jaket itu. Memang sederhana, namun Naruto yakin jaket itu akan sangat cocok untuk gadis itu. Gadis yang ia ketahui akan berulang tahun di akhir bulan Desember.

Jaket yang mirip dengan jaket salah seorang karakter perempuan _anime_ ninja yang sedang populer saat ini di Jepang. Naruto tahu itu, karakter yang dirasanya mirip dengan gadis yang ia maksud.

Ya, pasti akan sangat cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun_nya_.

Sore itu Naruto bertekad untuk bekerja _part time_ di musim gugur ini—kali ini di Tokyo—untuk membeli jaket itu.

* * *

><p>A Naruto fanfiction,<p>

**Gingham Check ©2014 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe typos inside.**

**inspired by AKB48's song "Gingham Check"**

**Special for Hinata Hyuuga's Birthday! My favorite character!**

_**Dianjurkan membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Gingham Check dari JKT48 (yang bahasa Indonesia) biar lebih mendalami artiny__a._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata menggosokkan kedua tangannya cepat sambil meniupkan napasnya kesana. Udara dingin bulan Desember sangat menusuk tulang namun gadis itu seakan tak menghiraukannya. Dengan hanya memakai kardigan berwarna <em>peach<em> yang entah sejak kapan mulai dipakainya, gadis bermata unik itu duduk diam di batu besar pinggir pantai.

Batu yang sama seperti musim panas lalu.

Pantai yang sama, di tempat yang sama, Hokkaido.

Namun keadaannya berbeda.

Jika musim panas lalu ia berada di sini bersama seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, kini ia hanya sendiri. Musim telah berganti, jelas saja pemuda itu tidak ada kan?

Biasanya juga ia hanya sekali dalam setahun mengunjungi Hokkaido. Hanya libur musim panas saja. Tapi entah mengapa musim dingin ini ia ingin sekali pergi ke Hokkaido lagi.

Tentu saja Hinata tahu, ia mengunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Naruto tak mungkin berada di Hokkaido musim ini.

Tersenyum miris, ia mulai mengeratkan syal merah yang ada di lehernya. Ia menggenggam dan memandang syal buatannya sendiri itu. Awalnya syal itu memang bukan untuknya. Ia khusus membuatnya untuk pemuda yang disukainya. Namun ia tahu itu percuma, ia tidak bisa memberikannya.

Lagipula, sekolah telah usai beberapa hari lalu membuatnya sulit bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu. Apalagi kini ia berada di Hokkaido. Tidak mungkin Naruto juga di sini.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakainya hari ini.

Kotak kado yang ia persiapkan hanya tegeletak kosong di bawah kakinya. "Sudahlah," ucapnya lirih.

Hanya laut yang sedingin es yang menemaninya pagi itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>Remaja berambut kuning jabrik itu berjalan tergesa menyusuri batas pantai. Mata birunya bergerak mencari sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia terlihat sedikit kerepotan dengan dua bungkusan yang dibawanya di kanan-kirinya. Pemuda dengan jaket orange dan celana yang senada itu terlihat sedikit menggigil. Tapi ia bertekad terus mencari gadis itu sampai ketemu.<p>

Kini pandangannya beralih ke arah laut. Ia melihat pondok cokelat tempatnya bekerja di musim panas. Entah mendapat firasat darimana, ia mendekat ke pondok itu dan turun ke pasir pantai. Saat ia menengok ke kiri, ia melihat batu hitam besar yang ia ingat adalah tempatnya mengobrol dulu bersama gadis itu.

Ia pun menghampiri batu itu dan senyumnya mengembang kala ia menemukan gadis berambut biru panjang yang dicarinya tengah duduk diam membelakanginya. Tanpa bermaksud mengejutkannya, Naruto pun membuka suara.

"Jadi kau di sini, Hinata."

Mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya membuat gadis cantik itu berbalik cepat. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya saat Naruto, pemuda yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya, berjalan mendekatinya dan perlahan duduk di sampingnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, mengapa bisa ada di Hokkaido?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu," jawab pemuda itu enteng.

Wajah Hinata terasa panas mendengarnya. Ia menunduk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Seketika itu berbagai pikiran berkelebat di kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan muncul tiba-tiba begini.

Lalu ia kembali teringat akan perasaanya. Keadaannya sama seperti saat musim panas lalu. Perasaan bimbang yang terus menghantuinya. Entah mengapa ia belum merasa lega jika belum mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain ia masih ragu. Apakah Naruto akan membalas perasaannya?

Memang hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat semenjak liburan musim panas lalu. Namun sebagai perempuan tetap saja Hinata butuh kepastian. Kepastian yang mengikat.

Naruto memang seringkali memberikan kode atau apapun itu hal yang membuat Hinata merasa Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun tanpa kepastian, hal-hal seperti itu tidak bisa dipegang kan?

Jujur sejauh ini Hinata merasa senang dekat dengan pemuda yang selama ini disukainya. Meskipun bukan berarti ia bisa menjalani ini sampai kapanpun.

Perasaan wanita memang hal yang rumit. Mereka seringkali berpikir menggunakan hatinya, bukan logika.

Batas waktu cintanya sudah dekat, mungkin setelah ini ia tidak memiliki momen seperti ini lagi bersama Naruto karena musim depan ia akan naik ke kelas tiga dan mungkin berpisah kelas dengan pemuda itu. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan intensitas bertemunya akan semakin berkurang ditambah lagi ujian yang menanti. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, dengan perasaannya, Hinata harus membuat keputusan.

"Naruto-"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata!"

Gadis bermata bak kristal _amethyst_ itu terkejut dengan wajah yang amat lucu membuat pemuda yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado ukuran sedang itu ingin mencubitnya gemas. Ia terdiam bingung mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya. Naruto? kotak kado putih berpita merah? ulang tahun?

Ah benar. Hari ini dua puluh tujuh Desember. Tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu ia dilahirkan. Hampir saja ia melupakannya. Sepertinya ulang tahunmu kali ini akan terasa spesial, Hinata.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Naruto sambil mendekatkan kotak itu ke pangkuan Hinata.

Malu-malu Hinata mengambilnya dan perlahan menatap wajah ceria Naruto. "_Arigatou, _Naruto_-kun!_"

"Boleh ku buka sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, kurasa kau membutuhkannya."

Memandang Naruto heran, Hinata memilih membuka kado itu cepat dan dilihatnya sebuah jaket ungu terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Senyum kecil tercipta kala ia mengeluarkan jaket itu dan merentangkannya. Sebuah jaket cukup tebal yang ia yakini akan sangat hangat jika ia memakainya. Warna ungu pastelnya senada dengan bola matanya. Pasti akan sangat serasi juga dengan warna rambutnya yang gelap. Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya mengingat siapa yang memberikannya jaket itu, menambah nilai plus pada jaket itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto yang membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku sangat suka. Terimakasih Naruto-_kun_ sudah repot-repot memberikanku kado," _padahal kehadiranmu saja sangat cukup di hari ulang tahunku ini._Tambah Hinata dalam hati. Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah ayu nya.

"Hahaha tidak kok," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Hinata sedang antusias membolak-balik jaket barunya saat tiba-tiba tangan Naruto merebut jaket itu pelan. Hinata sedikit terkejut dan dilihatnya Naruto membuka risleting jaket itu dan tanpa diduganya, pemuda disebelahnya menyampirkan jaket itu di bahu Hinata. Rona merah di pipi tak bisa ditahannya saat dirasanya tangan Naruto yang sedang memakaikan jaket terasa seperti sedang merangkul pundaknya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas di tengah bekunya hawa pantai musim dingin.

"Na-naru—"

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hanya memakai kardigan itu, Hinata. Hm, kurasa ukurannya pas untukmu. Syukurlah."

Naruto menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah setelah ia selesai menyampirkan jaket ke tubuh gadis di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat jempol tangannya di udara. Hinata balas tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menggumamkan terimakasih lagi.

Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang hangat namun hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama saat menerima perhatian itu dari lelaki di sampingnya. Hinata bersyukur pada Tuhan atas ulang tahunnya yang sangat berkesan ini.

Ia rasa, batas waktu yang ia tetapkan sendiri tidak apa-apa jika terlewat. Batas waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sejujur-jujurnya pada Naruto agar semua ini jelas, agar tidak ada lagi yang samar diantara mereka. Sekali lagi, ia harus mengalah pada rasa bahagianya. Ia tidak ingin rasa tegang dan berdebar saat mengatakan perasaannya itu menghancurkan hatinya yang sedang ditumbuhi bunga oleh perlakuan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya ini. Ini zona nyamannya. Senyumnya pun mengembang lagi saat menatap mata biru di sebelahnya. Karena Naruto teramat penting, mungkin ia bisa menundanya kembali hingga tahun depan datang. Mungkin, liburan musim panas tahun depan akan mempertemukan mereka lagi di Hokkaido yang indah ini. Di tengah kebahagiaannya Hinata membiarkan rasa di hatinya kembali berpola kotak-kotak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>Entah mengapa baik Naruto maupun Hinata begitu menikmati kesunyian dan udara dingin tepi pantai yang beku ini. Pemandangan laut yang airnya seakan dipenuhi kristal bening itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Berkilauan sejauh mata memandang. Memantulkan cahaya biru menakjubkan yang mempesona siapa saja yang memandangnya. Penghujung desember memang bukanlah waktu yang baik untuk menghabiskan waktu duduk berdiam di luar rumah. Namun hal itu seakan tidak berlaku untuk dua remaja yang masih betah berlama-lama di pantai yang menuliskan banyak kenangan ini.<p>

Hinata mengalihkan atensinya sejenak dari laut di depannya ke arah pemuda berjaket _orange_ yang tengah menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya sambil meniupkan udara dari mulutnya. Dari gelagatnya Hinata tahu pemuda itu kedinginan. Kemudian ia ingat dengan syal merah yang telah ia rajut dengan sepenuh hati itu. Harusnya ia memberikannya pada orang yang spesial di sampingnya ini kan?

Perlahan ia membuka syal yang mengalungi lehernya. Naruto hanya menatap heran gadis di sampingnya. Udara sedang dingin mengapa malah dilepas?

Naruto lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati Hinata sedang memakaikan syal merah hangat itu ke lehernya. Perlahan wajahnya memanas. Gejolak rasa hangat dan senang yang tengah memenuhi hatinya tak dapat dipungkiri pamuda pirang itu. Dilihatnya gadis di sebelahnya wajahnya memerah dan masih melilitkan syal merah panjang itu di lehernya. Naruto hanya diam memandangi ekspresi manis wajah merah padam gadis di sebelahnya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata hendak membuka suara menjelaskan segalanya namun lebih dulu dipotong oleh Naruto. "Hinata! wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit? Kalau begitu pakai saja syal ini lagi," ujar Naruto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata. Refleks Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya. "Bu-bukan begitu, Na-Naruto-_kun_! Aku_.. ano_.. syal itu untukmu. Anggap saja hadiah natal dariku. Uhm.."

Naruto menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Dilihatnya Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya di depan dada, gugup. "Aku.. aku membuatnya sendiri. Syal itu.. Ku harap kau suka. Ma-maaf karena sudah memakainya. Aku pikir, Naruto-_kun_ tidak akan ada di Hokkaido musim dingin ini. Aku.. aku baru memakainya hari ini kok, percayalah. Itu.. itu masih bersih, jadi.."

Hinata terkejut dan rona merah makin menjalari wajahnya saat Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan perlahan melepas lilitan syal itu sampai sepanjang setengahnya. Pemuda pirang itu lalu memakaikan setengah syal merah itu ke leher gadis di sebelahnya. Hinata mati-matian menahan pingsan saat wajahnya terasa sangat dekat dengan orang yang disukainya.

Perlahan Naruto menyatukan kening mereka sambil memegang ujung syal yang tersampir di bahu Hinata. "Aku suka. Terimakasih. Tapi berdua seperti ini lebih baik kan?"

Napas Hinata seakan hilang entah kemana saat Naruto berkata seperti itu tepat di depan hidungnya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil bergumam dalam hatinya sendiri. _Jangan pingsan, Hinata. Jangan pingsan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gingham Check<strong>_

* * *

><p>Perasaan Hyuuga Hinata campur aduk bagai sinar dan bayangan. Lihat saja, terkadang Naruto bersikap begitu manis di depannya namun ketika sadar, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kepastian itu belum ada. Perasaan pemuda itu masih samar tanpa ada kata-kata yang mengikatnya. Bisa saja kan Naruto memang bersikap baik pada semua orang? Pemuda itu masih belum menjadi miliknya seorang. Mungkin terdengar egois. Namun, hey, perempuan mana yang tahan bila dihadapkan pada dua situasi ini?<p>

Hinata merasa Naruto di sebelahnya memandanginya dalam diam. Jarak mereka saat ini hanya sejengkal karena syal yang melilit mereka berdua.

Berbagi syal di musim dingin.

Hangat.

"Kau cantik dengan jaket itu."

Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar?

"Kau tahu film _anime_ ninja yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini? Jaket itu mirip dengan salah satu tokoh perempuannya kan? Hehehe aku suka sekali tokoh itu. Itu loh yang jurusnya _byakugan_! Aku rasa dia mirip denganmu," ujar Naruto panjang lebar sambil terkekeh memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan mata membulat, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam dan kembali mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

_Aku suka sekali tokoh itu._

_Dia mirip denganmu._

Gadis itu tidak tahu sudah berapa kali wajahnya memerah hari ini. Dan cuaca yang beku pun sama sekali tak membantu menormalkan warna kulit wajahnya.

Kembali, sinar harapan itu menerpa Hinata dibalik bayang-bayang ketidakpastian.

Hinata tahu tokoh yang dimaksud Naruto. Tentu saja, semua orang berbondong-bondong menonton film _anime_ ninja itu yang kata kebanyakan orang sangat seru, dramatis, romantis dan berkesan. Hinata merasa dirinya tidak pantas disamakan dengan tokoh itu. Tokoh itu mempunyai keberanian mengungkapkan cintanya yang besar, sedangkan dirinya?

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa keadaannya kali ini begitu mirip dengan adegan dalam film itu ketika sang ninja perempuan memberikan syal merah kepada orang yang disukainya di musim dingin. Film yang sangat romantis. Terkadang Hinata berharap memiliki akhir kisah yang bahagia sama seperti kisah_ anime _itu.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_ berlebihan." Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. ia memberanikan wajahnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya sambil mengulum senyum manis.

Naruto tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata dengan rona merah di pipi putihnya dan rambut gelapnya yang sangat kontras dengan salju musim dingin terlihat lebih anggun dan mempesona. Manis.

"Ohya aku hampir lupa!"

Gadis berambut _prussian blue_ panjang itu sedikit heran memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah mengambil sesuatu di dalam bungkusan di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu berkata pada gadis di sebelahnya, "Hinata, bisa kah kau berbalik dan tutup mata mu?"

"A-ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"Sudah lakukan saja sebentar," Naruto perlahan memegang pundak Hinata dan hendak memutar tubuh gadis itu saat tiba-tiba Hinata buka suara.

"Naruto-_kun_! Aku.. susah berbalik. Syal nya.. uh," lirih Hinata pelan sambil menunduk menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Naruto yang baru menyadari hal itu lantas terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu melepaskan syal di leher Hinata.

"Aa _gomen_ Hinata, aku lupa. Sekarang berbaliklah!"

Hinata pun hanya patuh mengikuti instruksi Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda pirang itu. Namun rasa penasarannya terbayar saat Naruto menyuruhnya berbalik kembali.

Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang membawa kue _tart_ berwarna putih yang dilapisi hiasan krim bergaris biru muda kotak-kotak di semua sisinya. Kue itu bertuliskan '_Tanjoubi Omedettou Hinata!_' dan tidak lupa lilin angka 17 yang sudah menyala tersemat di atasnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kue nya.."

"Itu seperti baju yang sama yang kita gunakan di musim panas lalu kan? Hehe aku sengaja memilihnya untukmu. Ulang tahun kurang lengkap kalau tanpa kue kan? Tunggu apa lagi, ayo tiup lilinnya!" seru Naruto sambil menyodorkan kue itu pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa haru dan bahagianya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tidak menyangka, bahkan keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya hari ini pun, ia tidak dapat membayangkannya akan jadi nyata. Namun api lilin di depannya hidup, semuanya sangat nyata. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengucap doa sebelum meniup lilin di depannya.

_Ya Tuhan, aku harap orang di depanku ini selalu bisa bersamaku. _

_Semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah terhapus._

_Dan bolehkan aku minta dia yang ada di depanku ini untuk jadi orang yang ditakdirkan untukku selamanya?_

_WHUSS_

Api pun tertiup mati. Bersama dengan melayangnya doa itu ke langit yang paling tinggi.

Hinata tidak dapat berhenti bersyukur kala Naruto menaruh kue itu ke pangkuannya sejenak dan bertepuk tangan ceria. Kembali mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun, doa serta harapan untuknya.

"Sekali lagi, _arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_!" ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum tulus yang membuat Naruto terpana untuk sesaat.

"Ayo potong kuenya, Hinata!" kata Naruto semangat sambil memberikan pisau kue kepada Hinata.

Hinata menerima pisau itu dan perlahan memotong kue itu dari tengah ke tepi. Namun sebelum berhasil memotongnya, ia merasa pisau kuenya terganjal sesuatu di dalam.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya dapat menahan senyumnya walaupun dalam hati ia merasa sedikit gugup.

Mengapa Naruto seperti itu ya?

Hinata masih kesulitan memotong kue saat tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya yang memegang pisau dan membantunya memotong. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi semburat merah itu sejenak ke arah Naruto. "Aku bantu," ujar Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya.

Saat kue berhasil terpotong, mata Hinata menangkap sesuatu seperti kartu yang dilapisi plastik mika terselip di dalam kue. Keningnya berkerut saat mengeluarkan benda mencurigakan itu dari dalam kue. "Apa ini?"

Naruto hanya bungkam dan menaikkan alis matanya saat Hinata melempar tatapan bertanya ke arahnya.

Hinata mengembalikan atensinya pada kartu di tangannya. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah drastis saat melihat tulisan di kartu itu. 'Hinata, Daisuki.'

Hinata terdiam dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya perlahan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, wajahnya memerah dan semakin terasa panas saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya yang memegang kartu dan melafalkan kalimat yang tertera di kartu tersebut sambil menatap matanya dalam. Biru bertemu lavender.

"Daisuki, Hinata. Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Runtuh sudah keraguan Hinata. Harapannya telah terkabul. Tidak disangka semuanya terasa begitu lengkap hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya. _Sweet seventeen _yang teramat manis, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Tak pernah ia sangka orang yang disukainya ini akan lebih dulu membalas perasaannya tanpa perlu ia ungkapkan isi hatinya. Senyum bahagia kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya saat ia membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Ya."

Hinata sungguh kehilangan kata-katanya dan hanya dapat mengangguk kencang penuh keyakinan dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. Naruto melebarkan matanya senang mendengar jawaban itu dan tiba-tiba ia kembali melilitkan syal merah yang menjuntai panjang di lehernya ke leher kekasihnya. Membagi kehangatan untuk berdua. Tersenyum lebar, Naruto berujar pelan. "Terimakasih, Hinata."

Kini tidak ada lagi baju lengan pendek kotak-kotak yang Hinata lihat membungkus tubuh Naruto, yang ada hanya jaket _oranye_ penanda musim dingin melatari kisah mereka. Tidak ada rasa sayang yang dibarengi kepedihan akan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang ada hanya kepastian yang nyata langsung dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Karena lelaki itu juga mencintainya. Perasaan mereka sama. Tidak ada lagi kebimbangan yang membuat hati Hinata terasa kotak-kotak. Mungkin, mungkin pola kotak-kotak yang tersisa hanya ada pada hiasan kue dan rok biru-putih yang masih Hinata kenakan hari ini, gingham check.

Mereka mendekatkan tubuh masing-masing mencari kehangatan di tengah dinginnya hawa akhir Desember. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Naruto menempelkan kepala kuningnya manja ke kepala biru kekasihnya. Kue yang ada di pangkuan Hinata pun tidak terabaikan, mereka memakan kue itu bersama dan dengan jahil kedua sejoli ini saling menempelkan krim ke wajah pasangannya. Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas dari wajah mereka. Tak berhenti bersyukur, Hinata pun tak lupa mengatakan hal yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya agar ia lega, agar ia tidak lagi menyisakan cinta kotak-kotak.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Nah, di chapter ini udah berbau 'ulang tahun' kan? Hehe telat abis sih sebenernya. Maafkan aku Hinata-sama! Sekali lagi tanjoubi omedettou! Sepertinya ini tahun terindahnya Hinata. Akhirnya.. dapet juga si hokage **_**orange-orange the jak**_** (?) itu. Wkwkwk. Gue kapan ya dapetin dia? Loh.**

**Maaf juga kalo terasa OOC atau banyak kesalahan lain, mohon kritik dan sarannya karena saya terhitung masih newbie. Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin biar gak OOC.**

**Daaan saya minta maaf gabisa menepati janji update kemarin. Habis ga ada yang komentar apa-apa jadi saya merasa cerita ini ga ada yang baca **

**Tapiii ternyata ada juga yang memberi saya semangat untuk nulis ini lagi! Terimakasih reader setia saya: ****Blackschool****-san! Ini updatenya maaf agak telat yaa hehe.**

**Ohiya chapter ini berbau The Last juga loh wkwk mumpung lagi ngeHitz abis nih ****The Last: Naruhina the movie.**** LOL. **

**Btw, curhat dikit nih saya belum nonton the last. Hiksss ayolah cepat tayang di Indonesiaaaa! Hayati udah ga kuat sama spoiler baangg! Jangan sampe batal tayang dong pleasee **

**Oya, Iseng aja bikin ada anime naruto di dunia AU naruto ini. Wkwk. **

**Silakan di baca omake nya...**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu dari mana aku ada di sini Naruto-<em>kun<em>?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto gemas dengan wajah Hinata yang terlihat lucu kalau sedang penasaran. Ia pun mencubit pipi kekasihnya pelan. Ya, kekasih. Mereka sudah resmi kan?

"Dari Neji," jawab Naruto singkat. Tangannya masih sibuk mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka. Aduh, pasangan baru..

"Aa.. lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di pantai ini? Neji-_niisan_ kan tidak tahu aku di sini," Hinata kembali memandang heran Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah mereka kini agak lengket akibat perang krim kue—walaupun sudah di lap pakai tisu.

Naruto mengarahkan tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di dadanya. "Pakai sinyal hatiku," ujar Naruto terkekeh geli dengan gombalannya sendiri.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ohya, Hinata apa kau sudah menonton _The Last_? Ituloh, film yang sedang ngehits." Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka topik baru.

"Oh, itu.. aku su—"

"Ah! Tidakkah kau berpikir kita ini mirip seperti_ mereka_? Yaa, aku baru melihat _trailer_nya sih, tapi kurasa kita hari ini seperti sedang berada dalam adegan film itu saja. Lihat saljunya! Lalu syal merah ini, lalu kau, aku.."

"Naruto-_kun_.. ng.. i-iya ya," Hinata berusaha menjawab walau pipinya merona hebat akibat perkataan Naruto tadi yang entah disadarinya atau tidak, terdengar romantis.

"Hahaha. Wajahmu lucu kalau sedang malu-malu begitu, Hinata. Hm, jadi kau sudah menontonnya ya? Apa boleh buat, padahal aku mau mengajakmu menonton film itu." Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Melihat itu, Hinata pun terlihat menyesal dan cepat-cepat berkata, "Ka-kalau Naruto_-kun_ benar-benar ingin menontonnya, aku.. aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak usah."

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit kecewa mendengar penolakan Naruto.

Namun gadis itu tidak menyadari seringai kekasih pirangnya ini. Naruto pun kembali berkata. "Kita buat saja 'The Last' kita sendiri. Karena kamu kan.. the last love in my life, Hime." cengiran rubah menghiasi wajah _tan_ lelaki itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ gombal!"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, Naruto nonton Naruto.<strong>

**Review ya!**


End file.
